


SA-真实故事改编

by ilashin



Category: Arashi (Band), Yellow Tears, 黄色的眼泪
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilashin/pseuds/ilashin





	SA-真实故事改编

1.

“我们来看下条新闻，著名作家樱井翔昨日举行了自己的新书发表会，为自己即将上市的新书做宣传，据了解，一向擅长描写科幻小说题材的樱井先生第一次挑战了全新的恋爱小说题材，还是同性恋爱题材，那么对于这次的新书，外界众说纷纭，部分读者表示难以接受，但是出版商表示这次的小说打算冲击直木奖，可见对这本书的内容充满了信心……”

“樱井老师～”

在电视机的背景声中，突然响起了门板被悉悉索索推开的声音，伴随着脱鞋之类的动作和塑料袋晃动的声音，一齐响起的还有一则清亮的女声。

“樱井老师～你的快递我帮你拿进来了！”

来人跌跌撞撞的抱着个大纸箱冲进了内室，脚步一时不稳，手上的塑料袋就晃动着打到了小腿。

“好……痛……”

顺势跪下来，手里的大箱子也正好扑送到地板上，小腿骨被和室传统的草席膈着了，再次哀嚎了一声。

“没事吧？”

视线里出现了一双白袜子，少女慌慌张张地抬起头来，穿着宽大银灰色和服的樱井老师讲双手抄在袖子里，一脸温和的低头看着他，脸顿时就烧的发慌，嗫嚅着说“没事”，还不忘赶紧双手递上塑料袋。

“老师，你的午饭和啤酒！”

“谢谢。”

樱井老师微微颔首，接过塑料袋就转身朝着书桌走去，一边走又一边吩咐道。

“河合，将电视关了吧。”

“是！”

还瘫坐在地上的少女赶紧应声，一边推开箱子爬起来，一边摸索着找到了电视遥控器。

但是在按下关闭键之前，却先碰到了换台键。

“……相叶先生所属的经纪公司已经确认，将在五月底发行一张名为《黄色的眼泪》的精选专辑，里面除了收录相叶雅纪广为人知的一些传唱曲外，还收录了此前未曾对外发表过的两首录音室单曲，这次发表也将是广大歌迷最后一次听到自己偶像……”

“滋”地一声轻响，小助理河合酱完全没注意到自己老师停住了脚步正专心聆听着新闻，只是从一堆按键中终于找出了关机键，按上去的同时才抬起了头来。

“嗯？樱井老师，怎么了吗？”

站着不动的人大梦初醒般地抬起了头。

“嗯，没什么，下午你就先回去吧，我这里暂时不需要你了。”

小助理还是坚持着收拾完了快递箱给垃圾做了分类才礼貌地告别了。

大门被阖上的声音传了过来，樱井翔突然无力地吐了口气，拉开椅子在书桌旁坐下。

如今正是四月，窗外大片醲郁的樱花盛放，靠着窗户的那一块白墙上被太阳投射出了一块斑驳的阴影，樱井翔的肩头被一小块明晃晃的阳光折射着，显得热烘烘的，他伸手拖过书桌前的一本书来，拖近了，看清了纯白色的封面，翻开了内页。

**向井第一次见到井上的时候，对方身上披着一件浅灰色的薄呢大褂，脚边搁置着一个半旧不新、有着很多泥点的箱子，正堵在便利店的出口，向井心情抑郁，最后一点积蓄换成了手心里不断掂量着的饭团，吃了这段便无下顿，任谁都开心不起来，便伸手毫不客气地推搡着面前的背影，嘴里嘟囔着“让一让”，本是毫无礼貌的做法，堵门的人却回过头来露出一口白牙。**

**“这位小哥儿，你知道哪里有房子出租吗？”**

**向井本不想搭理他，只想回去赶稿，但是指尖揉捏着掌心的饭团，却突然心念一动，朝他点着头。**

**“我有，你来吗？”**

**按理说这样唐突的邀约多少会让人怀疑，可眼前的青年却露出了一口大白牙，用了惊喜的语气问道。**

**“真的吗？”**

**向井住在阿佐谷的小巷弄内，房子格局不大，却是恰巧有一处空房间，被他拿来当作了书库，堆满了杂七杂八的书籍。他一向昼伏夜出，不喜别人打搅，所以倒是没有动过分租的念头，刚刚一时鬼迷心窍，此刻领了人上楼的同时，就忍不住要说些话。**

**“跟我住是要有些规矩的，我不喜欢别人太吵，也不能乱动我的东西，另外房子比较小，如果你看着不合适……”**

**话还没说完就被人截住了。**

**“没关系。”拎着皮箱的人站在下一格台阶之上仰起头来，笑容开朗得不像话，“只要有一点安身立命之所，人便拥有了希望。”**

樱井翔的手指凑近了，从那行小字上缓缓拂过，弯起了嘴角。

他的眼睛落在字上，深思却穿梭回了从前，仿若此刻还不过二十五六岁，正站在狭小阴湿的楼道内，回过身来俯视着面前人眼睛里的光，还被他笑着催促了。

“樱井先生，走呀。”

“哦哦。”

如梦初醒般返身继续上楼，脑子里却不断咀嚼着对方随口说出的金玉良言。

比自己这个靠写字吃饭的人编的还要好。

一打开门又有点羞愧了，满屋子的纸团并没有收拾的习惯，自己平时没觉着，现在在别人身边注视着自己堆满了书籍纸团像个小型垃圾场似的房间，心里又打起了退堂鼓。

“要不……”

“先生是个文人？”对方毫不犹豫地搁下了箱子，伸出了双手。“从今天开始，就多有叨扰了。”

“哪里哪里。”樱井翔也下意识地伸出手去。

“……那要是没有什么别的问题，就在合同的这里签字，房租均摊水电各半，我看看啊……”

“没问题没问题。”

对方跪在暖炉桌前拿笔签下龙飞凤尾的四个大字，樱井翔挠了挠额头拿起来辨认着。

“相……相叶……”

“叶子的叶。”

樱井翔愣了愣，抬起头来看着他，狭小的窗户冲了光进来，他笑的特别好看。

“是相叶雅纪。”

阿佐谷的窄巷内有家格局很小的咖啡店，樱井翔平时总是喜欢在里面泡着，因为没有多余的钱，所以总是点上一杯最便宜的苦咖。

似乎作家总是跟咖啡馆脱不了干系，仿若没有咖啡就出不了世界上最伟大的文学作品一样，收了相叶雅纪的租金缓解了燃眉之急的人又有了每天坐在咖啡馆里消磨时光的资格。

这天又踏入了馆内，只是在磨磨蹭蹭地给钢笔上满了墨，盯着白纸发了半个小时的呆之后，又陷入了隔壁桌卿卿我我的叨扰声中。

探头看了看窗外欲落雨的天气，产生了一股在做无用功的泄气的心情，不如回家蒙头大睡去，这样想着就起身收拾着提前回了家。

用钥匙拧开房门前隐约地听见了乐器的声音，还以为是电视，打开房门的刹那和怀抱着吉他的人眼神撞了个正着。

要说相叶雅纪有多温柔呢？

明明是怀抱着理想要来东京闯荡的歌手，却因为自己莫名其妙的合租规矩，害怕吵到自己总是躲起来练吉他。

这样的温柔像是夜色下无声倾洒下来的朦胧月光，第一次听见他唱歌，修长的手指抚着温柔的和弦，低垂的睫毛下满是专注的神情，偶尔的一抬眼又略带羞涩地笑了。

心脏加速了有十分。

后来二楼的窗户里，总是飘出弹奏吉他的声音。

那一年夏天的雨水充沛，总是哗啦啦地冲洗着世界，樱井翔变得不怎么爱出门，头发也不爱修剪，总是卷曲着耷拉在头上，楼下冷面店的女店员看见他都要躲避开来。

“我是怪兽吗？”

一脸呆滞地指着自己，相叶雅纪就噗噗噗地笑了起来。

“是你的胡子该修了。”

“麻烦。”

这样嫌弃的说了，对方的眼睛却在瞬间亮了起来。

“我帮你！”

泡沫揉上脸的时候还觉得有些不自在，相叶捏着刀片小心翼翼的模样却有些严肃，不敢乱动，低垂了睫毛向下看去，只能看见他的鼻子，稍微歪点头能看见一些下巴的线条，还有薄唇，无意识地翘着，因为太认真了，连呼吸都是闭着的，良久才呼出重重的一口热气，喷在自己脸颊上。

下巴上的最后一点泡沫被他用毛巾刮去，相叶雅纪大幅度地弯着腰，手撑在膝盖上，像是看什么艺术品一样审视了两番，才抬起头来。

**那是他们的第一个吻。**

**向井的坐姿僵硬，被他按着后颈的井上姿势更是僵硬。**

**没有什么水到渠成，只是想这样做，就这样做了。**

**等大脑恢复了转动的时候向井尴尬的松开了手，黏着的嘴唇分开了一些，静得能感受到彼此的呼吸。**

**却在退开之前，在辩驳之前，由井上主动凑近了。**

**他说竜三，我们不如试一试？**

**人的一生，大概要做出百万种选择，都没有哪一种选择像恋爱那样，瞬间就把时间长河划分了开来，一个人孤身站在河对岸跟为了接近一个人，不断不断地往河中央走去的感觉完全不可相提并论。**

**人类就像是鱼群，为了在湍急的河流当中存活，为了保持平衡，为了生命的延续，必须去找寻配偶，繁衍后代。**

**为什么同性相吸会被大多数人排斥，不仅是因为教育的问题，认知的问题，还有关于生物链跟物种起源的问题。**

**人类潜意识的皮层内，是害怕自己会消融掉的，无论周围有多少的同类，却还是对自我有着强烈的认知感。**

**紧紧地拥抱着井上的躯体，在自己的大脑皮层得到强烈快感的同时，腹部也收到了白｜浊的冲击。**

**这是未曾有过的难以用语言去描述的极乐，跟任何女人在一起时都不曾体现过，盯着井上茫然失神的表情，向井的内心却突然难掩激动。**

**还有什么，比明知是禁忌，却还是有人陪你义无反顾地跳了下去而令人感动呢。**

**这人本该是攻击的一方，本该是展示雄性力量的一方，此刻却温驯地躺在自己身下，用胳膊的小臂挡住了半个潮红的脸颊，却又突然恶劣地笑了。**

**“竜三君，我不会怀孕呢。”**

2.

樱井翔是被门铃声吵醒的，透过猫眼望去，面色潮红的女孩子搓着手在门外踱步。

一打开门就注意到了她额头上的细密汗点，她扬起了一抹笑。

“老师早～”

“又忘了带钥匙？”

低下头嘿嘿地笑了，露出了短发后侧的一点颈脖线条。

樱井翔不动声色地移开了视线。

她从门和人的夹缝间迅速地钻了进来，还扬了扬手中的塑料袋。

“今天吃煎蛋！”

塑料布哗哗作响，还听到了鸡蛋碰撞的声音，樱井翔想说什么，又咽了下去。

她哒哒地跑向了厨房，不一会儿就传来了大呼小叫。

“啊！破了！破了破了！”

穿堂风从后方吹了过来，白色的厨房挡帘高高扬起，明知道不应该，不是的。

可是恍惚之中，他看见是相叶雅纪站在那里。

布廉落了下去，风灭了，相叶雅纪也不见了。

樱井翔沉默地转过身来关上了门。

早餐时间异常沉默，以往这个时候，老师总会看些国际新闻之类的，河合用食指关节带了一下嘴边的油渍，余光偷瞄着樱井老师的神色。

看不出喜乐呢。

毕竟是四十多岁的成熟大叔了啊。

“啊，说起来。”

少女未经大脑思索的话题脱口而出。

“我昨天去定了相叶先生的专辑！”

她未曾注意到捏着刀叉的人身体有些轻微的颤动，只是自顾自地开启了一个话题。

“好险，因为卖的太好，差点没预定到，相叶雅纪的人气真是可怕，不过也难怪，这可是绝版啊！”

说完了最后一个字把一小块鸡蛋叉起来放进了嘴里才抬起了头，樱井翔正一动不动地看着她，顿时吓了一跳，停止了咀嚼的动作。

缓缓地轻微地前屈了一下肢体。

“对不起。”

樱井翔开口。

“还能订吗？”

少女愣了好一会儿。

“哈？！”

“专辑。”

她像是看到了什么不可思议的灵异景象，瞪大了兔子般的双眼，半晌才回过神来，兴高采烈地说道。

“……我今天去试试！”

“谢谢。”

河合低下头去沉默地嚼了一会儿鸡蛋，又突然抬起头来。

“老师你也喜欢相叶雅纪呀？”

这感情怎能被叫做喜欢。

樱井翔缓缓地笑了。

“你不是说绝版了。”

吃完了早餐，樱井翔移回了工作桌前，拔出了钢笔。

笔尖在纸上稍微的停滞了一下，就晕开了一团乌墨。

于是抬起了手腕搁在了下巴上，转头看着窗外。

很久很久以前，就梦想住在这样的房子里，窗明几净，家居都是名家设计，庭院里还栽着樱树。

不是不珍惜不感谢，可这只是生存。

最好的生活，都给了那个总是灰灰的和室，总是有些潮湿的空气，和总是枕在自己肚子上，肆无忌惮的人。

**从前向井也不觉得日子有什么特别的，哪一天不是过。**

**可他有了章一。**

**章一凑上来软软地吻他，低低地喊他竜三君。**

**东京是个寻梦的地方，可是追梦总要付出代价的，在城市被巨大的阴影笼罩起来之前，谁也不知道天黑是什么样子的，夜色下的城市温柔又可怕，在雾霾出涌动的怪物尽显，用欲望将人类套牢，划开皮囊显山露水，等到太阳升起，这个城市又立刻收拾妥当，仿若什么都没发生一样，开始全新的一天。**

**章一的梦是舞台。**

**是个将人推往顶峰的地方，也是个吃人的地方。**

**男人是欲望退去之后，就会变得无比现实的动物。**

**向井从学校出来不是没做过一些工作，可都是三心二意，总觉得灵魂被关在密不透风的容器内，望着形形色色的城市景象而窒息，所以后来义无反顾地选择了埋头写小说，动用学生时期的人际关系网结识了一些编辑，实在拮据的时候就厚着脸皮东凑西借，也总算有杂志的小豆腐块连载在写。**

**但井上不一样。**

**初到东京又没有任何背景，只能一边打工一边摸索着音乐梦。**

**他不似向井般自在，向井的家庭条件可观，父母都无需他供养，家庭是抱着不强求不支持的态度看他在写作。**

**所以很多时候，他一边爱着向井，一边又确实咬牙憎恨着他。**

**很多东西都有一个无形的圈子，外行人想进入是完全摸索不到门道的。**

**世界分成了很多很多的盒子，将人与人，行业与行业之间相隔开来，想翻山越岭地开辟出一条路来实属不易。**

**在来东京生活的第二年，井上在加油站打工的时候认识了一个自称有门道的前辈，前辈领着他见了一个音乐电台的什么人，在听了井上的作品之后，对方表示出了极大的热情，不仅许诺了巨大的报酬，还给井上描绘了一块大饼。**

**于是头脑一热就辞职了，来不及跟向井商量，听信了对方帮他出CD的诺言，交出了自己来东京之后拼命攒下的一笔钱。**

**想着在成功之后要拿到向井面前好好炫耀一番，但日夜逐渐等来的是，一点一点光亮的熄灭。**

樱井翔粗心大意地察觉到恋人不对劲的时候，相叶雅纪已经在家里窝了好几天。

他仰起脸笑着说。

“我也想给自己放个假啊，我暂时不工作了好不好？”

樱井翔揉了揉他的头发，并没有想太多。

一开始他兴致勃勃地开始收拾屋子，把樱井翔成堆成堆的书籍按类目排列着放好，某一天还突发其想，给门口换了一块门牌。

“sakuraiba是什么啊？”

“是我和小翔啊～”

忙碌了一个礼拜之后终于开始无事可做。

除了睡觉只能爬起来打游戏。

偶尔出了一趟门，从某个小摊贩手里，买了一只身上鳞片泛着绿光的斗鱼。

“斗鱼啊只能养一只，斗鱼对配偶的要求十分严格，一定要两情相悦，互相配合才能成功交配。如果其中一方不悦，或体型上差异，那便会发生严重的后果，轻则不能成功交配，严重的可能会令两败俱伤，或死亡。”

“雄性斗鱼呢？”

“那就更加不能养在一起啦！”

于是默默的拎着一只斗鱼回了家。

“叫你masaki好不好？”

然后不知不觉地，相叶雅纪的作息慢慢的不对了，睡得越来越晚，总是窝在电脑前面彻底打游戏，凌晨四点缩手缩脚地煮泡面，早晨十点又昏昏睡去。

偶尔也出去散步，带着大耳机出门，被人群吞没。

晚上又呆滞地转回来。

不知道是哪个环节出了差错，masaki在三个礼拜之后翻了肚子，樱井翔回家的时候，相叶雅纪一个人抱膝坐在漆黑的房间跟鱼缸内里的尸体面对面。

樱井翔吻上去的时候，他还是顺从地张开了嘴。

湿滑粘腻的唾液交换，樱井翔吻的动情，凑下去亲他的喉结，在锁骨上印下一个又一个暧昧的痕迹，手沿着腰侧向下滑动，摸进睡裤内却只捏到毫无反应的一团，一边还热烈的吸吮着他的皮肤，一边用力揉搓着，渐渐觉得不对劲，惊得抬起了头。

月色下他的爱人面目平静，瞳孔如同晕染不开的浓墨，密不透风。

“雅纪……”

嘶哑着喉咙开口唤他，渐渐地才聚了焦。

“小翔？怎么了？”

“我才要问你怎么了……”

“唔，也许是太累了。”

樱井翔凝视着他好一会儿，帮他理好衣衫，把人从软榻上抄着抱起来。

“雅纪你最近是不是瘦了？”

相叶雅纪只能假装睡着，睡在爱人的身侧，听他沉重的呼吸，微微的鼾声，被热热的体温所熨烫。

一个人睁眼到天明，然后才沉沉睡去，樱井翔叫也叫不醒。

每天，每天，都觉得呼吸喘不上气来。

在家沉默的要爆炸，可是走上街去，越是在热闹的人群里，绝望的感觉越是铺天盖地得压来。

眼前的事物不断地被放大缩小，声音总是忽远忽近。

从masaki死掉的那天开始，好像就有一部分的自己死去了。

心里悄无声息地住进了一只海怪。

明明樱井翔对自己说了“我养你”。

却终于在漆黑浓墨的夜晚，对着电脑的荧光，听着他的呼吸，心里产生了一股如果死了多好的念头。

但又在瞬间清醒了过来。

死亡是懦夫的行为。

可眼神又渐渐地失了焦，被无限黑暗引诱着。

这样的痛苦樱井翔自然是不知道。

他只是觉得他的恋人这两个月过得很懒散，很无趣，有些冷淡。

时常发呆。

时常沉默。

事情的转机起源于一通电话。

也许是上天垂青，以前跟相叶雅纪一起打工的一个朋友结束了实习，转去了一家广告公司工作，因为总跟传媒打交道的情况下机缘巧合下结识了一位经纪人。

对方在喝酒的时候苦恼着说着这年头新人难挖，手里没有可培养的对象。

突然就在话题中试着提到了自己作词作曲想当歌手的相叶雅纪。

“叫他来面试！面试！”

虽然喝醉了的经纪人完全忘记了自己说了什么，但那位朋友却上了心。

拉开大门的一瞬间，手都是颤抖的，可是被外面热烈的阳光照耀着。

面无表情的上了车，去了经纪公司。

表演的时候心里太空旷了，以至于坦荡得完全不怯场。

本来说好二面在一个礼拜后，可是刚出了公司大楼没多久经纪人的电话就追了过来。

“相叶君明天能再来一趟吗？我们去录音棚试试？”

海啸席卷而过，静止的浪潮在一瞬间后退，露出久违的柔软的沙滩来。

黑色的暴风雨散去，相叶雅纪站在人头涌动的车站前，看清了眼前的白昼。

**又回到了仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。**

**甚至比以前美好许多。**

**井上是爱赖床的体质，现在却起的比谁都要准时，仿佛被梦想召唤着一样，拼了命地向前跑去，后来在晨光中，他们久违的做爱。**

**比任何时候都要激烈，酣畅淋漓的时刻，井上闭着眼睛哭了。**

**向井并没有发觉。**

**生活就在那时发生了翻天覆地的变化。**

**向井的工作逐渐的稳定了起来，收到的杂志约稿不多不少，再也没了吃了上顿没下顿的窘迫，而井上每天都在进行大密度的集训，各种课程安排，为出道做着准备。**

**浓烈的爱意像是转瞬即逝的花火，擦过两人的心口，便再也无瑕去思索。**

**是死亡前的回光返照，在最后的时刻到来前，谁也不曾察觉。**

经纪人安排相叶去陪酒。

那些油腻腻的手摸上来的时候，相叶雅纪的脑海里，全是漆黑的海怪，是死在鱼缸里的绿色斗鱼。

一杯又一杯下肚，哄得谁拍掌大笑，谁塞了钱，都没什么重要的。

在厕所里大吐特吐，在深夜的街道乱走，回家倒头就睡，被樱井翔骂了也毫无反应。

外界的声音根本传不进心里。

这些都算什么啊，为了梦想，为了在那些漆黑一片的时刻终于明白的道理，只能义无反顾地向前走。

也不是没有做过努力。

在樱井翔过生日的时候，醉醺醺地捧回来99朵白色玫瑰花。

用强迫式的热吻来抵挡恋人的怒气，用彼此都熟悉的方式来重归于好，却在清醒的早晨，茫然的用客套的语气问好。

突然明白了，所谓的瓶颈期不过如此。

如果是男女关系，如果是男人和女人之间，这时候该考虑结婚了吧。

为了双方的利益考虑，是和平和手，还是就此踏入婚姻的坟墓。

或者干脆怀孕生个孩子，在彼此厌倦仇恨之前，先用血缘亲情捆绑住彼此。

人类总是有着喜新厌旧的动物本性。

很可惜，那些条框跟保障，无法保住一份爱情。

何况根本无法公开结婚，无法孕育子嗣。

能给的只有这么多，你我都明了。

于是更加激烈的做爱，吵架，挑衅对方，无非想再听一次我爱你。

想耗尽全部的温柔和耐性。

像是斗鱼一样，不到死亡的那一刻，不停止战斗。

相叶雅纪顺利地出道了。

这是他们恋爱的第三年的末尾。

才三年而已，说长不长，说短也不短，刚好是人生中的一次小跳跃。

在周末的清晨，相叶雅纪收拾好了全部的行李，房间里一片狼藉，樱井翔的书被撞倒了一地，空空如也的鱼缸也碎裂在墙角。

“其实早在一年前我就明白了，樱井翔，你的爱对我毫无用处。”

亲手写的门牌被他一碎两段，相叶雅纪带走了aiba。

sakurai，少了ai。

3.

“老师～老师？”

听见喊声的樱井翔从自己的书中抬起头来，下意识的应了，少女还在玄关踢踢踏踏地换着鞋子，而他沉溺在自己的故事里无法自拔。

“老师～我订到了！”

少女一阵风似的闪进房间，神情雀跃，完全是一副等待表扬的嘴脸。

“相叶桑的精选集。”

“啊，谢谢。”语气稍微停顿了一会儿，又补充了一句，“辛苦你了。”

少女噘起了嘴角，竖起两根指头。

“我等了两个小时呢！抢到了最后一批！”

“真的吗？河合好厉害！”

还捧场地鼓起了掌，少女这才扭捏了起来。

“没什么啦，老师我先打扫卫生。”

以往的每一任助理，都跟他处得不太好。

跟相叶雅纪分手后的第一年，樱井翔写完了里程碑似的的第一本故事。

一开始并没有大卖特卖，却靠着口碑，朋友推荐朋友，逐渐卖到了断货。

是一本关于机器人的科幻恋爱小说，也是樱井翔职业生涯中为数不多的恋爱题材，后来再出版的一系列，都转而以探索人类的命运为主题。

说来也觉得似乎被命运嘲笑了。

他甚至比相叶雅纪，先红了起来。

相叶雅纪在进入职业生涯的第三年，终于一跃登上了音乐榜的榜首位置。

这时距离他们分手，也刚好是第三年。

樱井翔的脾气逐渐变得暴躁，原本就不爱跟人交往，后来更加孤僻。

相叶雅纪的进入和离开，像是一把钝刀，逐渐割掉了身体里面反应最灵敏的那个部位，从此痛觉感官都失灵了。

相叶雅纪频繁出现在了电视上，在各种番组节目中，颁奖典礼上。

比以前还要消瘦，面容陡峭，眼角有明显的褶子。

说话间会有自己不熟悉的感觉浮现。

相叶得了日本唱片大赏的那一天，樱井正在家里研究麻婆豆腐的做法。

也不知哪根神经搭错，曾经那个人爱吃的莫名的中餐菜式，自己突然想尝一口。

过了三十岁，终于不是那个连韭菜跟大葱都会搞错的人，烧水下锅也终于有模有样。

好像有预兆似的，半夜等来的不是热气腾腾出锅的麻婆豆腐，而是瘫软在门口的相叶雅纪。

看穿着打扮是刚从庆功宴上撤下来，醉的很不清醒，被架起来的时候浑身软的没骨头。

双手熟练的穿过他的腋下剔除掉外套，解掉马甲和衬衫，将他放倒在床上拽掉裤子，剥掉袜子，然后去卫生间弄来了热水。

用毛巾描绘着他的眉眼和身体，一如既往，什么样的力道最合适，什么能哄得他乖乖听话，时间仿佛根本没走动过。

把他的手脚都塞入了棉被里，然后拉上了灯，借着客厅的光源朝外走去，缓慢地带上了门。

樱井翔站在客厅里深深地吐了一口气。

然后慢慢走到厨房，将一锅麻婆豆腐都倒入了垃圾桶。

辗转反侧，快天亮时才靠着软榻睡着了。

是被拉门声惊醒的，恍惚着坐了起来，相叶雅纪不好意思的矗立在房门口，解释着要去上厕所，樱井翔机械地点了点头，然后撑着脑袋空白了很久。

没一会儿相叶雅纪又探了个头出来。

“借你的牙刷跟毛巾可以吗？”

樱井翔跳了起来。

“我给你拿新的。”

“……谢谢。”

相叶雅纪捏着新牙刷的柄自嘲地笑了笑，早就已经不是可以共享的关系了。

只是昨晚怎么就鬼使神差地指使着司机送到了这里呢？

樱井翔回卧室换了衣服，出来的时候相叶雅纪已经洗漱完毕站在他的书架前参观。

书架是他离开后才置办的，曾经散乱的一摞摞随意堆放的书都井然有序地排进了橱窗内，包括樱井翔自己写的小说。

相叶雅纪的视线被其中一本书名吸引了，抽出来刚掀开一点便听到了樱井翔的脚步声，又慌忙合上了。

转过身来有些尴尬的笑了笑，举起手中的书扬了扬。

“擅自拿了，不介意吧？”

樱井翔摇了摇头。

“书还是这么多，”他回过头去仰视着书架，“看得完吗？”

“勉强吧。”

他又低下头去摩挲着手里的封皮。

“《Once and Again 》……讲什么的？”

樱井翔想集中注意回忆，却什么都想不起来。

“这本也许没看。”他这么解释道。

相叶雅纪低着头用拇指抚摩着封面烫金的英文字体，捏着书的手紧了紧，才又抬起头。

“昨晚谢了。”

“没关系。”

相叶雅纪抬起手，把书塞回了原来的位置，又仔细地理了理。

这情景像是渴望已久的梦境。

他又回来了，又站在了这里。

“我该走了。”

他转过头来，淡然地笑着，也不等樱井翔的回应，便慢慢地往门口踱去。

在手触到门的时候，樱井翔终于回过神来唤他。

“相叶！”

“……你过得好吗？”

他扭过头笑了。

“很好啊，我实现了我的梦……虽然我从来没想过，原来要得到一样渴望已久的东西会失去那么多。”

“这是你的选择不是吗？”

“翔……我只是……是啊，是我的选择。”

“为什么又回来了呢？”他喃喃自语道，“大概我以为自己终于有资格回来了，其实我错了吧。”

他转过身来。

“我早就把一部分的自己丢在这里了，也许是被你杀死的，也许是我自己。”

他一步步走近了，眼眸牢牢地盯住了樱井翔，直到进无可进，气息交融。

他抬起手腕摸上了樱井翔已经有些陌生的骨骼，有些许粗糙的皮肤。

“你都变了，我还指望自己能回头呢，真傻。”

“相叶，不如我们重新来过。”

“你知道吗？我现在得到我曾经想要的一切，我觉得很好，很安稳，尽管那过程太残忍，踩踏着尊严金钱肉体的可笑世界，却让我有了安全感，因为它让我爬出了那个黑暗的世界，爬出了那段抑郁的日子。”

相叶雅纪抽回了手。

“得到之后才知道并不美好，但也不能凭借虚假的美好的回忆再钻入旧梦，你的好我都记得，我们互相伤害的时刻我也记得。”

“但我最记得的，是你根本帮不了我的时刻，我们都还是，爱自己更多。”

**章一最后离开的背影像一团浓雾。**

**向井想，也许是的。**

**是我杀了那个时候的他，是我拿起了刀，做起了黑暗的帮凶，把那个单纯热情的人逼死了在了角落里。**

**就算不是我，还是会有别的谁将他杀死，这就是生活。**

**我们都只是，爱自己更多。**

**他想起章一拿捏过的那本书，里面讲述的是什么样的故事，下次还有机会讲给他听吗？**

**不，永不。**

**他将永不看这本书，他将，永不再见这个人。**

**他终于下定决心逃离这里。**

**逃离这个章一曾经的灵魂被禁锢的地方。**

**逃离这个爱欲与别离都充斥着每一寸土地的地方。**

樱井翔搬了家。

动用了不菲的稿酬，购置了一栋别致的小房子。

在三十多岁，拥有了家这样的东西。

从杯碟碗筷到庭院里栽种的树，每一样都是自己精挑细选，从设计到装修，都严格遵循着自己的喜好，避免看出别人的影子来。

在这样的房子里写作，一写就是七八年。

房子就像是一具容器，将人的灵魂毫无缝隙地灌装进去。

简单平和的房子里，端着安安稳稳的岁月。

助理来来回回换了几个，不变的只是写故事的人。

4.

“老师～今天的午饭吃蛋包饭可以吗？”

“河合，你帮我订的专辑什么时候能拿到？”

“那个呀，那个要到八月底。”

“你等会儿把订单给我吧。”

“诶？不用我帮您拿吗？”

“你们社里没告诉你吧，下个月你就不用来我这里了。”

有着一双杏核眼似的少女瞪大了眼眸，发出了不可思议的叫声。

“为什么？”

“等校对修改完这本新书，整理好跟杂志社的一些合同，我就再也不写故事了。”

樱井翔朝她笑了笑。

“这些日子多谢你了，河合。”

多谢你，多像他，才让我重新记起那些美丽与哀愁，才让我想起那些温柔陪伴。

写完了最后一个故事，已经再也没有写下去的理由了。

“……两个月前的事故让人痛惜，如今我们取得了相叶先生家里人的同意，对相叶先生的故居进行采访拍摄，也是对广大歌迷的一种告慰，那么对于相叶先生在不丹遭遇不测一事，目前还没有明确结论，圈内人士也有传言说表面上性格开朗的相叶先生实则长期被反复发作的抑郁所困扰，精神状况不是很稳定，当然都只是猜测而已，也有证据合理表明相叶先生所居住的酒店曾经有小偷进入……那么大家看到，我们已经来到了相叶先生的家门前……”

镜头缓缓推进，所展现的是一所相当豪华的别墅，配备着露天游泳池，这里经常被登上八卦杂志绘声绘色地描写着相叶雅纪酒林肉池糜烂的私生活的版面。

房子虽然大，里面的摆设却都很简洁，客厅里最显眼的是几把吉他。

其中一把，樱井翔是认得的。

一开始，相叶会在樱井不在家的时候练琴。

后来渐渐地，他在家的时候也弹，相叶的音乐透露着一种孤独的坚毅的力量，这种东西恰好是樱井写文的时候所需要的，所以他们交换，一个帮故事配乐，一个帮音乐润色。

原来也曾天造地设。

仿佛就为着彼此出生一样的相爱。

镜头继续转移，画面中有什么熟悉的东西一晃而过，幸好摄像师又晃了回来。

樱井翔盯着画面如鲠在喉。

相叶雅纪的书柜上，一排排的都是他写的书。

就犹如樱井翔密封的CD柜里，一摞摞都是他的专辑。

后来写了那么多故事，坚持不懈咬着牙的写，也无非是想靠自己的力量攀到顶峰去，被你看上一眼，就算隔着无数的山头遥遥相望，至少不是孤独的。

大抵是需要一个死磕的对手。

如今失去了对手，故事便再也不重要了。

**“章一。”**

**“嗯？”**

**“等哪一天，我们赚够了钱就到不丹去。”**

**“去做什么？”**

**“移民或者旅行都好。”**

**“为什么是不丹？”**

**“因为是亚洲最幸福的国家排行榜的第一名啊。”**

**“去了就能幸福吗？”**

**“也许，多多少少吧。”**

**向井含糊地回答着，闷热的夏夜里，井上翻了个身，也不知道听进去了没有。**

**后来一二十年过去，向井却哪儿也没去。**

**身体的移动毫无意义，就算走遍世界的每一个角落，丢失的也再也找不回来了。**

**章一一定瞪着漂亮的眼眸凝视过这个世界，关于这个世界的黑暗和别的一切。**

**然后他选择了义无反顾地扑向它，热烈拼命地活着，寻找着幸福或者爱这样的东西。**

**最后死在陌生国度的荒野，也许周身会堆满大簇妖艳盛开的蓝罂粟。**

**他的灵魂会上升到天国的尽头。**

**在那里，神可爱世人，也毁灭众生。**

**而这人世间孤独会一直跟暗夜并存。**

**不惧怕它的人，是心里有一片荒原。**

樱井轻轻呵了一口气，合上了书页，几乎是不假思索地，提笔在纯白的封面上写下了书名。

又是彻夜未眠，黑漆漆的庭院里仿佛蛰伏着什么，浓厚的夜色中就快有拂晓破空而来。

他起身缓慢地走向内室，将狭长的影子一并关在了门外。

未来的几十年，他都将这样，缓慢地、清醒地，与孤独为敌。

徒留，真实故事改编。

－完－


End file.
